


World Shattering

by AshWinterGray



Series: My Son, My Jaylad [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Existential Crisis, Gen, Harleen Quinzel Needs a Hug, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Protective Bruce Wayne, Psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: After Punchline beat Batman to near death with a crowbar in front of Jason, Jason is having a bit of a crisis. Nothing makes sense. Bruce is trapped in a coma. And the only person who seems to understand Jason is one Harleen Quinzel
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: My Son, My Jaylad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812244
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	World Shattering

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note: The word "Lover" is a creepy term to me cause of a story I read, so I prefer "Other Half" as a term of endearment than "Lover"

Dick and Babs were having a conversation in the hallway. Cass had taken Steph, Duke, Harper, and Damian to get some food. Tim was curled up, fast asleep in Jason’s arms. Alfred had apparently come back while Jason had been asleep and given them an update.

A coma. Bruce was in a coma.

Jason let out a shaky breath as he pulled Tim closer, not carrying about his ribs. Jason’s mind couldn’t wrap around what had happened, nor could he piece together why. He’d gotten the same answer from everyone he asked and it still wouldn’t compute.

Fact: Jason Todd loved Bruce Wayne, even when he wanted so desperately to hate him.

Fact: Bruce Wayne was emotionally constipated and had no idea how to be a father.

Fact: Bruce Wayne did not love Jason Todd anymore.

Fact: Bruce Wayne had sacrificed himself for Jason Todd so he wouldn’t relive his death ~~because he loved him.~~

It made Jason’s head spin and he wanted to scream, and cry, and lash out, and demand Bruce wake up so he could get answers. But that wasn’t going to happen.

“I know that look.”

Jason’s gaze snapped up to see Harleen Quinzel standing in the doorway, a sad smile on her face. Jason felt himself swallow, but said nothing else.

“That’s the look I had when I realized the Joker was never going to love me back,” Harley whispered, keeping her distance as she sat in a chair. “It felt like my whole world ended in one moment, like I wasn’t sure how to move on. You feel off, and paralyzed, and broken with no idea why even though you do know why.”

That was…a surprisingly accurate description of how Jason felt right now.

“I may not have my license, but I was a therapist, once,” Harley gave him a pained smile. “I’ll be at Pam’s apartment for a bit if you ever wanna talk. Okay?”

Jason had never blamed Harley for what the Joker did to him. With time, he’d learned to see Harley as another victim. He’d never tell her, but he had a field day when Harley left the Joker, much to Roy’s amusement.

“He said he loved me,” Jason felt the words slip out. “He-he said-.”

Something like understanding passed Harley’s face. Then again, maybe she did understand.

“You grew up in Crime Alley,” Harley pieced together. “Revenge is a sign of love…and Batman can’t break his code.”

Jason shut his eyes, face pinched and pain blossoming from the bruises as he agitated them.

“And no one has ever sacrificed themselves like that for you,” Harley concluded. “Oh, kiddo.”

It might have been embarrassing, breaking down in Harley’s arms like this. Tim stirred awake as Jason sobbed into Harley’s chest, taking quick note of the situation, not questioning it, and simply burrowed into Jason’s chest. He’d probably get answers later, and Jason would give them, but for now, he was grateful.

Jason was a hero, a villain, and anti-hero. Whatever anyone wanted to call him, Jason had dealt with sacrifice before. From Roy. From Kori. From Biz and Artemis. It was all normal. But this. Bruce’s sacrifice couldn’t be a thing. It just couldn’t.

“It’s going to be okay,” Harley promised. “It’ll be okay, little bird. You’ll see. Things will get better.”

Jason wanted so desperately to believe her.

\-----------------

Harley dragged Tim with her as Alfred took their place with Jason. She had Bats that needed to be addressed, and she could fill in the butler later.

“He okay?” Nightwing asked Red Robin.

“I…think so…” Red Robin cocked his head to Harley. “I woke up and Harley was hugging Hood while he sobbed. I was hoping Harley could explain.”

Harley steeled herself as the Bats all turned to her. “Hood is a Crime Alley kid.”

“Ooooo-kay,” Signal drawled. “I’m from the Narrows, myself. What’s that got to do with anything?”

Harley sighed. She forgot most of the kids were rich. At least there was one kid here who would get it. But then her gaze landed on Batgirl and Bluebird. They seemed to be piecing something together.

“Your brother is suffering rather severe identity crisis,” Harley explained, holding up a hand to stop questions. “Hood is a pure-bred Gotham Crime Alley kid. In his eyes, he’s been taught that the best way to show someone you love them is to revenge. Death is inevitable, so there’s no point in sacrifice when you’ve got nothin but your own skin. Before my time with Mistah J, I dealt with many people who had this mind set. So for Batman, or even any of you, to _not_ avenge his death, Hood instantly came to the conclusion that he may love Batman, but that love was never going to be returned.”

It was Batgirl who sucked in a breath, clutching Oracle’s wheelchair for balance.

“So-so when Batman _willingly_ sacrificed himself for Hood-”

“Exactly,” Harley pointed to the horrified blonde. “The sacrifice isn’t processing. He’s literally having a mental breakdown because everything he ever knew about love has been blown up with that warehouse. Paired with recent events and old trauma, Hood’s going to be experiencing this breakdown for quite some time.”

“Is there anything we can do?”

Harley spun around to see several members of the Justice League watching her. Superman had been the one to ask the question, but it relieved Harley to see the JL willing to help Hood.

“Honestly, the best thing I could suggest is therapy,” Harley rubbed the back of her neck. “But not that whole Sanctuary thing. In all honesty, what that place needed was actual human beings. But I know that won’t be easy for the Bats, too. The whole identity thing and all. Hood’s entire way of thinking has just been shot, and that’s not an easy thing to recover from. He’ll probably experience several breakdowns and panic attacks.”

“It’ll get worse before it gets better,” Canary affirmed. “This won’t be easy. For Batman or Hood.”

At least someone here understood what the poor bird was going through. Mental illnesses were not a laughing matter, and Harley knew for a fact that the Bats had them to boot. No one had ever really addressed them, though.

“What are you thinking, Harls?” Ivy led Harley away from the group of heroes.

“Just wondering,” Harley shrugged as Selina joined them. “What if-what if I hadn’t tried to be a psychiatrist at Arkham? What if I’d tried to help the Bats?”

Ivy blinked and Selina made a little noise of surprise. Harley ignored them, shutting her eyes and smiling.

“Could you imagine, me in my coat and heels, running after Batman and demanding he go to therapy?” Harley giggled a bit at the thought. “He wouldn’t be able to arrest me either because I’d find a way to do what I was doing perfectly legal out of spite. I’d follow him across rooftops and I’d still meet both of you because I’d end up in trouble and getting captured. Probably still win you both over anyways.”

Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley, letting her other half grieve for time lost.

“I wanna help,” Harley sniffed, not yet letting the tears fall. “I-I really want to help, but I don’t know if I can.”

“We’ll help you try,” Selina promised. “Together.”

That was all Harley could ask for. And maybe…just maybe…she could finally get peace. Maybe she could face Lucy again.

Just maybe.

\-----------------------------

Jason felt numb. It was like his brain and his body weren’t quite connected as he walked through the Watch Tower Medbay. He couldn’t even feel the pain as he took step after step, knowing, in the back of his mind, that his ankle and ribs were screaming.

He had to see Bruce. _Needed_ to see Bruce.

“Jason,” Leslie scolded as Jason entered the room.

Jason ignored her, still putting one foot in front of the other till he was at Bruce’s bedside. Raven, Zatanna, and J’onn had all worked to heal Bruce of his injuries, all fresh enough that they managed to heal most of the damage. J’onn was still worried about Bruce’s mind, however, and Jason wasn’t sure he could bare it if Bruce forgot everything.

No, he _knew_ he couldn’t bare it if Bruce forgot. He’d _die_ if Bruce forgot.

“Sit down,” Leslie shoved Jason into a chair at Bruce’s bedside with a huff. “Honestly. You’re as stubborn as your father.”

Jason keened at that, under his breath, but enough to make Leslie stop her rant. Jason quickly covered his mouth. It hadn’t been a sound he wanted to make, and he swore he wasn’t going to let himself cry again. But Leslie called Bruce his father.

“Jason?”

“Why would he-?”

Leslie’s heart broke for the boy before her, who had been wronged in so many ways, far too many different times. Bruce had been one of those people. Leslie worked in Crime Alley, thrived there. She knew what Jason was going through.

“Jason, I want you to look at me and listen very carefully,” she cupped his face. “Your father is an emotionally constipated git. He doesn’t understand how to properly tell you just how much he loves you, but let me tell you. When you died, his world shattered. I thought for sure Bruce was going to _die_ because all he wanted was to join his son. Because to Bruce, taking your place, letting his own life end, that was how he knew to tell you he loved you. When that man gets dosed with fear gas, he fights not because he sees his parents, but because it is your dead body on that warehouse. Because if he fights, maybe someone will end his suffering and he can be with you.”

Jason shook his head. “I never wanted him to join me.”

“I know, Jason,” Leslie pulled him into a hug. He was getting a lot of those, lately. “I know. But he loved you, so much. If Tim hadn’t blackmailed him, I don’t think would still be here.”

Jason looked to Bruce, who had sacrificed himself for the child he hadn’t loved. Except, that couldn’t be true. Leslie and everyone else kept saying Bruce did this out of love.

Was this…was this how someone like Bruce showed love?

“Will he be okay?”

“Yes, Jason,” Leslie pulled back so she could look Jason in the eyes. “He’ll be just fine. Just you wait and see, alright?”

Jason nodded. He could wait and see, if it meant Bruce would be alright.

\------------------------

When Bruce opened his eyes, Damian was watching him intently.

“Father,” the smaller reached for a glass of water. “How are you feeling?”

That was an odd question. Why would Damian want to know how he was feeling? He felt just fine. It was like-

Bruce gasped, spilling the water Damian handed to him.

The memories were rushing back at a speed Bruce could barely process. He could hear Jason shouting, begging for Punchline to stop. It mixed with Damian’s cries. But, wait, that couldn’t be right. Damian wasn’t in the warehouse with him and Jason.

Leslie was by his side when the memories finally caught up to the present, carefully instructing him to breath. Bruce did his best to follow, but his mind kept going back to Jason. How his son had thrown himself on top of him.

“Jay-”

“He’s fine, Father,” Damian reached past Leslie to fist a hand over Bruce’s heart. “He is safely at the Manor, resting. We deemed it unwise to move you from the Watch Tower after you received treatment.”

“He’s alive?” Bruce pressed.

“Yes,” Damian nodded. “Todd is alive and recovering. He was…quite shaken by the ordeal. He has…I best let him tell you. He will be glad to know you are well, Father.”

And wasn’t that a wonder. Bruce could only assume that his miraculous recovery had to do with several heroes. He’d have to thank them once he got their names. But right now, he needed to see his son.

“Perhaps a shave and a shower, first,” Leslie stopped Bruce from standing. “With aid. You’ve been in a coma for a good two and half months, now Bruce.”

Bruce’s head whipped up at that. Two and a half months?

**Author's Note:**

> A'ight: So this story originated because a friend and I ranted over Punchline's story arc. It got my creative juices flowing and now you have this story with its sequels (yes, there will be yet another sequel). 
> 
> I would very much appreciate if you guys would rant about DC here. Like, I am giving you free reign, though I ask that you minimize your cursing cause it's harder to analyze your point of view when every other word is a curse. But do feel free to rant. And who knows, maybe someone else will get some creative juices too!


End file.
